1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microprogrammed computer apparatus, and more particularly to a synchronizing scheme for such a computer.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the field of the computer technology, there has evolved a system of hierarchical or distributed computer operation. In such a system there is provided a main memory or storage unit or units and a plurality of processor units. The processor units communicate with the storage units and possibly with other processor units by way of a communication Bus. The processor units perform operations such as instruction decoding, computational activity, and interfacing with input/output instrumentalities.
It is essential, however, for such processors to effectively communicate by way of the Bus. Heretofore, whenever such communication was necessary, the processor unit issued a request for access to be granted before any further action occurred. Such waiting has proven to be time consuming to the extent of significantly slowing the overall processing of data.